The New One
by SansDoesntWantBadTimes
Summary: Sans watches closely, getting to attached to the human. He's not supost to, its a new human yes, but when frisk killed every one and restarted, he wasn't gonna let that happen by this one.
1. The Fallen one

A new one already. I was disappointed. Knowing what happened to my brother when frisk was around...didn't need to happen again. I did have to admit, she was cute for a little girl, her black and white dress, her tiny parasol, and her white ear muffs. But I couldn't let my guard down. No. Toriel has to finally see the evil in these kids.. or Chara. She looked at the branch then walked pasted it. Time for my creepy scene. I crushed it beneath my feet, walking a safe distant behind her. She seemed to become panicked about the problem, which is when she started to breath heavily. It was obvious that she could hear me. She arrived at paps gate thing. "Human." I started slowly. She was cuter closer up. I had tightened the string around my hand a little. "Don't you know how to great a new pall?" She turned around, and hugged me. "W-What?" She giggled at me. _Sans you gotta stop thinking this girl is like your little baby. Remember what happened with frisk! You cant truly forgive her,like you said. We cant keep promises._ A voice in the back of my head stated. Right.. She backed away. "Well Sir, My name is Maru. And your's?" her bright and cheery voice questioned.

"Sans. I'm known because I'm sansational. Nice to meet you kiddo." _Sans! what did you do! You gave her a pun!_ I was ignoring this voice as much as possible. She would be judged later anyways.. "Well, lets continue. My verta-bro will be here soon. You can hide behind that post over there, because my brother is a human capturing fanatic." _Stop giving her details!_ Is this flowey or something? What ever. She yet shook her head showing her disapproval, and stood out in the open with me. "Ya see the figure kid?" She squinted. Paps got closer. She sorta hid by my back, shivering with both fear and coldness.

I took off my jacket to put it around her. "Its okay kid. My brother couldn't harm you even if he wanted to. There he was. In his weird costume we gave him. I still regret it. "SANS YO HAVE DONE NOTHING JUST LIKE THE LAST TIME! AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY A PUN!" He started to stomp his foot in the ground. Casual Paps. "Paps, I've done a skele-ton of work today and sorry I didn't have the "guts" to say this but I actually found a human."I stated. "SANNNNNNSS! YOU DON'T GET SPAGHETTI FOR A WEEK!AND IF YOU REALLY DO HAVE A HUMAN SHOW IT TO ME!" I shrugged, then pushed her in front of me. "Her name is Maru. I think you'll like her verta-bro. Mabe go on another one of your dates if she meets your standards." He twitched at my comment. He normally picked her up, and started jogging away. " My job here is done I guess. " I teleported away, or i used a "short cut". Landing right at Grillbys.

Hey kiddos. This is only a chapter of my job cus of Toriels tuToriels of stuff. I'll be back with this child mabe sooner or later. after this dumb school. Not all dumb but hey. I gotta ketchup in learning. I refuse though. Have a great time kiddos. And no need to tell the other sans out there. A dunkle needs some rest every second. I don't wanna waste that with other stuff. And if you do, your gonna have a **bad time**.Bye pals.

 **~Dunkle Sans**


	2. Thinking bout it

Grillby's is the best place a monster can think. I got on the chair. "Hey Grillby." He was washing a cup, like always. "The usual sans?" his soft voice replied. My usual is ketchup and fries. Only way to feel better I guess. I nodded. _I can already tell that your thinking about her._ So? Its not like it could hurt me. _She is gonna kill you, toriel, and papyrus!_ Don't you have faith or something? I was interrupted by Grillby placing the plate in front of me. "Anything else sans?" "Grillby Wh- um.. n-nevermind. I'll ask papyrus.." Even though Papyrus is my 'lil bro he could still know more than me somehow. I stuffed the ketchup in my jacket and finished off the fries. I took a shortcut to my house. "HELLO SANS!" Pap's was sitting on the couch eating some type of spaghetti taco. "Hey paps" He couldn't have made that... "Pap's is the human here?" I really don't want this to happen.. I'm against her not with her! "WHY YES SANS! SHE WALKED UP TO SLEEP IN MY ROOM PROBABLY!" he stated.

I nodded, then walked up the stairs. I entered my room. It was messier than usual. Maru probably went through my room. Ugh. My clothes were scattered around the room. A stained dress of hers was laying on my floor. "D-did she pack some clothes or something?" I was blushing my usual shade of light blue. Not good. "H-Hello? Maru? Human? You there kiddo?" Still nothing. Was she gonna surprise ambush me? "Kiddo this isn't funny!" I heard someone breath for air, and it was near my closet. "Kiddo?" I opened the closet door. She stood scared there, shivering. The clothes weren't her size, and drooped over her hands. She pulled over the hoodie. "You cold kid?" She shook her head no. Great sans. You scared her. _Scared is good! She is another evil human like the rest of them!_ There it goes again. "look kid im not going to harm you. You could've just asked pap's to wash your clothes. Either way you would've been wearing my clothes I guess.." I picked her up and place her on my shoulders. "You got some talent kid. Rewards are puns and rides. Prepare for the most punny day." I told her. "Thank you sansy!" I exited the room with her on my back, racing her around the house. Sure, I was really going past my limit. I do have to say I started panting.

"Huff..Okay..Puff...Kid..Lets walk to grillbys..Its a restaurant.." I coughed. "Three things sansy, One how is your tongue blue and you spit blue? Two, Grillbys sounds nice, and Three, are you sure we can get there? You look tired!" She looked concerned. I'm not gonna break her little heart. _BREAK IT OR I'LL BREAK PAPS!_ P..Paps.. I'm not letting this voice get in my head. After I killed frisk I have the power to reset.. I'll be able to save him anytime.. But I don't intend to restart. Pap's is staying by my side 24 hours. "I'll call pap's too! we can all eat out.." She grinned at me, which actually seemed bigger than my grin. I took out my phone and dialed Papyrus. "YOU ARE CALLING THE GREAT PAPYRUS! PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE,AND SANS THIS BETTER NOT BE A JO- Beep" "Hey Paps. Guess I'll have to carry you then, but im taking the child to grillbys. I thought it would be okay to bring you along." Cool. _I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL INTO AN OBLIVION! I WILL NEVER TAKE YOUR BAD TIME! DIE DIE DIE!_ Okay voice, I can make you have a bad time **no matter** **what**. **Your already in for a bad time**. _There you go again with that stupid line sans. And since I've had my temper, I think you already know me. Chara. Go ahead, clap it up. Just thank frisk. Lets just take a little nap to meet formally._ I'm not taking a nap to you Chara. _Thanks party pooper._ I wobbled around Maru. "Sans? Sansy!" That's all I could hear before I fell onto the ground, falling asleep.

 **Hey kiddos. Dunkle sans again. Sorry for that last chapter being so short. I covered it up for this one. My bones really hurt, I think this is the one workout that actully gave me HP. Anyways, chapter 3 is a Choose-Your-Path-Athon. I might do it randomly throught days. Now, sometimes its gonna take me 2 days to make a new chapter, cus im out of brain juice. anyways see ya in chapta 3.**

 **~Dunkle Sans**


	3. Why is she even in my head?

I woke up to a world of emptiness. The only other person here was Chara. "Why hello there sans! Long time no see." she exclaimed. I sighed. The one person in the world..and it had to be Chara. Why not Flowey or Undyne or something?Knowing that I'm only 11 right now is tough. "Going silent on me?" "What do you want Chara. Obvious from you saying kill her and break her heart its proves that you wanna harm her. Emotional or Physical." She laughed for a long time. It was more of a cackle, that echoed through the room. She rubbed her eyes. "Oh sans your so dumb that its funny. And you just figured it out. I wonder what happens after this. Oh, I know. mass destruction."

She took out her knife, running it along the edge of her finger, over and over, making it seep into her finger. "Why didn't you take another child like her! I won't obey. Not at all. You don't control me!" My eye had become blue. I'm not letting Chara let others be a fool again. Not Ever. "I think you don't know too much, which is good. Nothing wrong with that. But, Idiots must learn." She cackled again. "See ya later, sansagater" She vanished into thin air, but the laughs kept continuing. I opened my eyes. Papyrus was carrying me home. Maru was on his other shoulder. "HUMAN DON"T BE FRIGHTED IF SANS FALLS ASLEEP RANDOMLY. IT'S JUST A THING HE LIKES TO DO. THE SECOND MOST ANNOYING THING ABOUT HIM."

Maru laughed. "Uh, thanks for the complement. Just sometimes I'm a bone head." Papyrus stopped. "Sans your walking home." He just looked at me. "What verta-bro?" I was looking at him too, when he started to twitch crazy. "KNOCK KNOCK!" he screamed. "Uh, Who's there." "ICE CREAM." I started to snicker, but covered my smile. "Ice Cream who." And at the top of whatever lungs he had, he exclaimed, "ICE CREAM IF YOU MAKE BAD JOKES AGAIN!" I fell off of his shoulder, laughing intensely. it hurt my SOUL after awhile. Maru fell on the floor with me too, dying from laughter too. Papyrus, realizing his mistake, ran off into the distance. we stop laughing eventually. and just sat on the snow. Watching the cave ceiling. "Sansy. I'm hungry." She pointed to her stomach, if your chest is your stomach. "Don't worry kid. I got a hot dog for ya. I searched my pocket for my special "hot dog". "here kiddo its made with pure sausage.." I couldn't help but snicker.

She took a bite out it, and instantly spit it out. "Sansy!" "Fine kiddo, you can have my hot cat. " I gave her the real deal. She snuggled close to me as she ate. _Hi again "sansy"_ Not you again. _Oh yes. I think you didn't understand, mass destruction happens after that. So, we'll start with the dogs. It'll be easier. BUT, I like to go hard core. Lets start with your brother._ nononnoonono. I got up and went to our house. It was by force. She wanted to control me so I could kill.. She brought me to him. I opened the door and he was sitting on the couch. My eye became blue. _Always wondered what other powers you have sansy_ "SANS ARE YOU HERE TO MOCK ME AGAIN?" "H-Help..mee..or..runn.." I raised my hand.

 **What did I say? You choose people! you have good imagination. so. What am I gonna do.**

 **Option1:Try to take control.**

 **Option 2: Give up and know that the world is going to end.**

 **Option 3: Hit myself with my attacks. (Even though I would die, I have some tricks up my bones)**

 **Go ahead. I'll make puns else where. I got a long time ahead of me. This can take kiddos.**

 **~Dunkle Sans**


End file.
